


Barred From Wholesome Love

by Josie20k



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cussing, Developing Relationship, During Canon, Embarrassment, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, Intimacy, cheek kissing, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie20k/pseuds/Josie20k
Summary: Miu was shaking from the tips of her fingers. And yet, while she was embarrassed like she usually would be, she also cracked a smile through her tears.--------------Maki and Miu find a pair of dandelions in the courtyard and make wishes.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Barred From Wholesome Love

“What the hell? Are those dandelions?!”

Miu hopped the fence into the grass field in the courtyard. Maki set her hands against the railing, watching as she knelt down to pick them. There were two of them. Both of them were fully covered in white seeds, ready to be blown away against the wind.

“Strange, isn’t it?” Maki said, “I thought there weren’t any flowers out here. I don’t trust them. It might be a trap.”

Miu laughed, holding the dandelions in opposite hands, “Pretty shit trap, if that’s the case!”

She walked up and leaned her back against the rails.

“Anyway, here,” She offered a dandelion to Maki.

Shrugging, she took it.

“Make a wish, bitch!” Miu said. She put the dandelion to her lips, whispering her wish into it, and blew. The seeds flew off the flower and were carried away by the wind. The wind wasn’t strong, but it was enough to blow them away, at least. Miu tossed the stem aside and smiled as she watched the seeds fly up to the sky.

Maki stared at Miu’s hand as it was placed on the railing. Maki closed her eyes and brought her dandelion up to her nose, breathing in the sweet scent. Then, she too blew the seeds off the flower. She opened her eyes just in time to see them fly off to the sky, catching up with Miu’s set and mixing together.

“So, what’d ya wish for?” Miu said, smirking, “Was it somethin’ dirty? Don’t think I haven’t caught you checkin' me out.” 

Maki, a blank look on her face, stared straight into her eyes and said, “Can I hold your hand?”

Miu’s eyes widened; she recoiled and whimpered for a solid three seconds before regaining the ability to speak, “W-what are you talking about? Is that your wish?!”

“No. I just want to hold your hand. Think of it as a clue to my true wish.”

“A clue?! Uggggh, I’m not the detective, you know that?!”

“Neither am I. But I don’t need to be to see the clues you’re giving.”

“... To what?”

Maki cocked her head to the side, running her fingers through her hair as a knowing, soft smile rested on her face.

Miu was shaking from the tips of her fingers. And yet, while she was embarrassed like she usually would be, she also cracked a smile through her tears. “Yeah... OK... you can hold it, just be gentle with it, K?”

“Of course.”

Maki extended her hand, stretching her fingers wide as she waited. Miu moved her hand slowly, pressing her hand against Maki’s as her fingers wrapped around it. She gasped when Maki gently closed her fingers around Miu’s hand as well. Maki had a strong hand, but it was still capable of gentleness.

The couple stood in silence, enjoying the sensation they felt together. The dandelion seeds were long gone. Flown past the cage and swallowed by the sky. The way they lived their lives, whether or not by choice, was far from what was considered innocent. They were barred from wholesome love. This was the closest either of them had gotten, and they’d be damned if they ever let go. 

Maki smiled and blushed. She leaned closer to Miu, her breath blowing against Miu’s cheek. Miu twitched as she felt it, but didn’t pull away, and instead squeezed Maki’s hand. With that, Maki leaned further, planting a kiss on her cheek.

The adrenaline rush just about broke Miu.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment; I appreciate all comments! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
